Camp Out
by Slayterz
Summary: Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff go to Anna's old Disney summer camp. However, this years, they're going against Dream Works summer camp. When an evil rises, there's no telling what will happen. (accepting OCs) (I do not own anything.)
1. Chapter 1

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were riding in a carriage. "I miss Sven," whined Kristoff.

"Come on! Brighten up!" exclaimed Anna. "It's been three years since I've last been here. It's amazing!" Suddenly, their carriage came to a stop. "We're here!" Anna shrieked as she exited the carriage. Kristoff and Elsa looked at all of the people, nervously. "Come on!"

* * *

If you want your own character (OC) added in this story, fill out the information below. (You don't have to do all of it.) However, if you just want a character from a DreamWorks or Disney movie/series, you can suggest that too.

Name:

Which team is your character on – DreamWorks or Disney:

Place:

Evil or good (in other words, is it a bad guy or a good guy?):

Gender:

Power/or talent:

Appearance:

Race (human, animal, ogre, etc.):

History:

Personalities:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Advantages:

Weakness:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes about your character:

It is never too late to submit your suggestion, unless if the story is complete. That means I will add your character, no matter how far I am in the story. :)


	2. Welcome to The Camp

Anna jumped excitedly as the three entered the camp. "Oh, you two will love it here! We play fun games against the DreamWorks Camp! It's super fun! We have races, we sing campfire songs...and we even have snowball fights!"

Elsa looked at Anna in confusion. "Snowball fights? This is summer camp."

"Well, we usually just leave that to people with snow powers."

"Snow powers? There are others?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Hearing this, Elsa smirked a little. As they walked, Anna bumped into a girl. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry!" Anna panicked as she helped the girl up. Once she got the person up, she looked face-to-face with bright orange eyes.

"You can see me?"

"Sure I can. Right, Elsa? Kristoff?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Kristoff. "Of course we can." The girl looked at them for a second, then walked away without another word. "Well, that was a little weird."

"Oh, don't mind her." The three turned to face another girl. "That's Nikki. She really means well. She's just not much of a people person."

"And who might you be?" asked Elsa, straightening herself.

"I'm Hanah." Hanah moved a little, revealing a dragon. "And this is my loyal dragon, Sunscale."

Elsa and Kristoff looked at the dragon in awe. "Is that a real dragon?" asked Kristoff.

"It's as real as you and me." Hanah gently started to pet the dragon's snout.

"If you think it's cool that she has a dragon," started Anna, "I can't wait to see your reaction when you see the other dragons."

"There's more?!"

"Yup," replied Hanah. "There's Hiccup with his nightfury, Astrid with her nadder, and my cousin, Fishlegs, with his gronkle."

"Are there any others?"

"There is Snotlout with his nightmare. But, I really don't like talking about him."

"Well," started Elsa. "It was really nice to meet you." Elsa turned to Anna. "However, we must be leaving now."

"Yes! Of course!" Hanah laughed as she ran into the trees with Sunscale.

"Well, she seemed nice," observed Elsa. Elsa thought for a moment, then turned to Anna. "So, all these years, you've been going to a camp that has people with powers, possibly even more dangerous than mine?"

"I guess...Oh! I should show you where we're staying!" Anna smiled as she lead Elsa and Kristoff to a clear grass field, surrounded by strong, oak trees and berry bushes. There were many tents that were formed into a circle. "Okay. This is our tent." Anna happily led them to a tent.

"Who's that?" Elsa pointed to a girl with dirty blond hair and glasses who was playing with the water.

"She must be our neighbor camper. Let's go meet her!" Anna ran up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hello! What's your name?"

The girl turned around and smiled. "You must be Anna!" Happily, the girl shook her hand. "Rapunzel told me all about you!"

"Rapunzel is here?"

"Why, yes. She's in the tent right next to yours."

"Really!" Thanks...um..."

"Emily. Emily Agnus."

"Thanks, Emily!" Anna grabbed Elsa and Kristoff's hands and pulled them over to the tent next to theirs. "Oh, Rapunzel is amazing! You'll love her. I just love her stories. She kind of remind me of you."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, she locked herself in a tower for 16 years, just to keep her powers hidden."

"That is a little like me. What power did she have?"

"Healing."

"Why would she want to keep that hidden?"

"You'd understand if you heard her stories." Anna smiled as she entered Rapunzel's tent. "Rapunzel?"

"Yes?" Anna looked like she was about explode with joy once she saw her.

"Rapunzel!" Happily, Anna hugged her. "It been three years since I've seen you!"

"Actually, I was at Queen Elsa's coronation."

"You were?" sighed Elsa.

Rapunzel smiled, slightly once she saw Elsa. "You must be Queen Elsa."

"Just Elsa is fine."

"Okay, Elsa. I wish both of you the best of luck for the games tomorrow."  
"You too!" exclaimed Anna.

Just as they exited, Rapunzel exclaimed, "Elsa! You might want to change your outfit. Even I'm going to change tomorrow."

"Thanks for the advice. Bye!"

**A/N: If your character wasn't in this chapter, it will be in the next chapter. Still accepting OCs. (Feel free to make a second one if you feel like it.)**


	3. The Night Before the Games

_**Later, at night...**_

Jack looked both ways before he walked into the camp. Slowly, he entered the Disney side. However, just as he entered, someone tapped his shoulder. He instantly froze at the touch. "Why are you sneaking around here?" asked a girl. Jack turned to meet a girl with long brown and pink hair, and brown-yellow eyes.

"Isn't this the Dreamworks side?"

"No."

"Oh. Can you point it out to me?"

"Sure, it's over there."

"Thanks."

Just before he left, the girl stated, "Oh! Before you leave, my name is Lynsie Staran. Just in case you get lost again."

"Oh...um...thanks." With that, Jack ran away. He kept on running until he ended up at his destination. "Perfect. Now I just need to find..."

"Jack?" Jack turned around in shock and smiled at who he saw.

"Angus!" Angus only started at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you!"

"I told you not to follow me. Imagine what would happen if Pitch found out you were here!"

"You told me Pitch might not be here."

"Well, he is. Even worse, I recently found out that he's teamed up with some dangerous people."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Why can't I help?"

"Because, Pitch would be more than happy to take you hostage."

"Come on. I'll be careful." Angus sighed at him.

"Fine, but stay low!"

* * *

In their tent, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were deciding what to wear. "You mean you two didn't bring anything else to wear?" asked Anna.

"We didn't think we needed to," replied Elsa.

"Well, you need to find something to wear. Do you want to wear one of my outfits?"

"No. Your clothes are too small."

"I know! Can't you create two outfits with your powers?"

"I can try..."

**A/N: Sorry about how short this chapter is. I'm also sorry I didn't add more OCs, but I will. Also, I will try to make all OCs main characters. Finally, what do you want Kristoff and Elsa to wear? If I'm presenting one of your OCs incorrectly, please let me know.**


	4. The Challenge

In the morning, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff woke up. Elsa yawned as she picked at her snowflake shorts and t-shirt that she made. She examined the outfit she made for Kristoff. He wore the exact same thing, but in a bigger size. Next, she analyzed Anna. She wore a green shirt with matching green jean shorts.

"Okay!" exclaimed Anna, suddenly awake. "We need to get going, before we're late!"

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were waiting in the crowd of people that surrounded them. The three stayed close together. They were nervous to be around so many people. "Don't be afraid," a voice behind them said. They turned to see a girl with silver hair that reached her mid-back. She wore silver warrior clothing with black accessories.

"Afraid?" asked Kristoff, sitting up straight. "I'm not afraid."

"Good. And good luck." With that, she turned and walked away. The three looked at her with curiosity. As they were watching her, she tripped. She quickly got back on her feet and continued to walk.

Just as they were going to ask for her name, a voice exclaimed, "Welcome everyone!" The trio turned to see a man and a woman on stage. The woman stood up and exclaimed, "I'm Emily! For everyone who is new, I am the Disney team's leader! This man beside me is Brock, the Dreamworks team's leader."

The man walked up and proudly exclaimed, "Welcome! Emily here has already introduced me. I am Brock! For our first event, we're going to need our champion from last year! Toothless, would you please come up?" Elsa and Kristoff were shocked when they saw a dragon come on stage.

"How can a dragon be champion? Isn't that kind of...cheating?"

"Not when you're surrounded with weird people with weird powers."

"True."

The trio turned their attention back to Brock. "Does anyone volunteer to fight against our world champion?"

Anna lifted Elsa's hand and exclaimed, "She does!"

"I do?"

"You do."

"I do. Yes. Um...I challenge Toothless to any game you throw at me." Gasps and cheers filled the area.

* * *

Jack and Angus were standing in the crowd. Angus grabbed Jack's arm and shielded him from view. "It's okay," assured Jack. "I know how to protect myself."

"Just stay close." As they walked, Angus saw a girl with silver hair talking to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. As she walked away, Angus grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "What are you doing here, Diana?" he hissed.

"I could ask the same about you."

"None of you business."

"Same here."

"Let me guess. Daddy sent you here to do his dirty work and to defeat Pitch."

"No. I had to bribe him into letting me do this."

Jack butt in and asked, "What's going on?"

"Hello. My name is Diana. I'm the daughter of Manny."

"Oh! This is great! The moon's daughter prefers to talk to me more than he does!"

Diana playfully nudged him. "Look at the bright side. At least his daughter wants to talk to you."

"You're such a kid," sighed Angus.

"What are you three doing here?" a voice asked. They turned to see Nikki.

"Nikki!" Angus quickly hid Jack behind his back and hissed a little.

"Chill. Why'd you bring the frost boy? Pitch will kill everyone here if he finds out Jack is here."

"That's why he isn't going to find out."

"If things go wrong, I wont hesitate to tell Pitch." Suddenly, everyone started to gasp.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Diana. "Elsa just challenged Toothless to a fight!"

"What?!" Jack, Angus, and Nikki joined Diana. "This can't be good," sighed Angus.


	5. The storm

Elsa and Toothless entered the arena that they were to fight in. Once in, they went to the opposite sides of the arena. Elsa looked around. Everyone was cheering for Toothless. After a while of looking, she saw Anna; Kristoff; Emily; Lynsie; a girl with long, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and scars all over her body; a girl with long, brown, wavy hair with silver streaks and bluish-silver eyes; a boy with curly, short, raven black hair, blue-green eyes, and slightly pale skin; a slim girl with black, wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, slightly pale skin; a skinny, lank girl with completely colorless skin, pale pink lips, long, hip-length raven black hair, three strips of bangs swept across her forehead, and a loose lock of hair who wore a black Chinese shirt with burnt apricot laces, an orange belt, a light orange skirt that went past her knees, white socks, black flats, a black, hooded cape that went past her feet, and a dark grey gem holder; a girl with red frizzy hair; and Rapunzel all cheering for her.

However, on the other side of the arena, cheering the loudest for Toothless, she saw Hannah, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins; a skinny, tall girl with waist height brown hair with crazy highlights and blue eyes; and a quiet, female frost archer wearing a blue dress.

Finally, in another corner, there stood a boy with frosty, white hair, Nikki, Dianna, and a boy with black, messy, spiky hair, pale white skin, and a smileless face, only watching them with worried eyes. That alone made her nervous. She hoped she knew what she was up against.

* * *

Jack, Nikki, Dianna, and Agnus watched Elsa and Toothless with worried eyes. "This is bad," whispered Agnus.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"We don't need to tell you," hissed Nikki.

"Watch your mouth," exclaimed Angus, in a terrifying, threatening voice.

"Ya. Why?" asked Dianna.

"All I know is Pitch was going to come after the champion."

"Oh. I get it. If the girl down there wins, Pitch will come after her?"

"Exactly. The worst part is, we already had a plan to catch him once he went after Toothless."

* * *

Elsa looked at Toothless in the eyes as Emily and Brock started to talk in union. "Now, as most of you know..." started Broc.  
"There is no killing..."

"No attempts to kill..."

"And no moves that could kill."

"Because Toothless is our former champion..."

"He may not fly or use fire blasts."

"Let the fight..."

"Begin!"

Elsa was the first to move, firing a fairly large blast at Toothless. Toothless easily dodged it and jumped towards Elsa. Before he could reach her, she froze his feet onto the cold, stone arena floor. Just as quickly as she did, Toothless broke out and charged at her again. "What..." Elsa looked at Toothless in total shock.

Once again, Toothless tried to jump on her. Elsa quickly ducked and ran far from the dragon. Once far enough, she turned around and blasted giant ice blasts at him. He swiftly dodged all of them and ran up to her. Just before he could reach her, she made a giant ice wall and pushed Toothless back with it.

Just as she almost had him pinned to the other side of the arena, he broke through the ice and ran towards her one more time. This time, he pinned her. Just as it was about to count as a victory, ice exploded everywhere. Everyone panicked and hid from the ice darting in every direction.

As Toothless got off Elsa to avoid the ice, some of it darted through his heart. "Elsa! Stop!" a voice exclaimed. Elsa looked up at Anna. She breathed hard as snow started to spiral around the arena and her snow and ice dress started to reappear.

* * *

Jack watched Elsa in awe as she darted ice at Toothless. "She's good."

"I put my money on the dragon," stated Dianna. Angus and Nikki kept a close eye on the fight, as Jack and Dianna watched it like children. After a while of watching, ice started to dart out everywhere.

"Duck!" Jack pulled Dianna down and shielded her, as Agnus did the same with Nikki.

"I'm going to stop this!" exclaimed Nikki as she stood up. Once up, she started to create some flames and aimed them at Elsa.

Before she could, a voice exclaimed, "Elsa! Stop!" Just then, the flying ice stopped, but the storm began.

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to update. I mentioned some of your OCs, however, I will give them bigger roles eventually. This idea was requested by TheWritingFactory.**


	6. The Winner

Everyone ran out of the arena as snow spiraled everywhere. You could hear screams from a mile away. Hail was violently shooting in all directions. It was chaos. You couldn't even see a few inches in front of you if you tried. "Elsa! Please!" Anna's voice exclaimed.

However, Elsa couldn't hear her. Elsa continued to shoot ice at Toothless. While she did, Toothless kept on looking in the crowd for Hiccup. Worried, he let out a cry for his master. Fortunately, Stormfly returned a roar, telling him that Hiccup and Astrid were safe.

Relieved, Toothless turned his attention back to Elsa. He squinted against the wild snow and howling wind. Suddenly, ice blasted at him. He easily dodged it it ran towards the spot the ice came from.

Sure enough, it was Elsa. Toothless quickly pinned her down. Elsa's chest rose and fell as she breathed hard. Toothless noticed that her eyes had evil twinkling in them. She had the eyes of a ruthless monster. He had to stop her.

Before he could do anything, a female voice exclaimed, "Elsa! Stop this!" Elsa looked towards the source of the voice, then at Toothless' chest. Just then, she realized what she had done. She had frozen Toothless' heart. Toothless was shocked when the evil in Elsa's eyes were replaced with fear.

"No," she whispered. "What have I done?"

"Elsa!" The next thing Elsa knew, Anna and Kristoff were next to her trying to get Toothless off her. Finally, they did. "Calm down. It's okay." With that, Anna hugged Elsa, causing the storm to stop.

"I'm so sorry. It just got out of hand and..."

"It's okay. It's all over now." Elsa and Anna smiled at each other as Emily approached.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed. "That was way too out of hand! You are to be removed from this camp!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Anna. "It was an accident. I mean, she was faced against a dragon. He was obviously going to win and make Elsa go crazy in the process."

Emily sighed and looked Elsa in the eyes. "Fine. But, you are no longer allowed in fighting games. Understood?" Elsa looked down and nodded. Slowly, she looked back at Toothless. The ice on his chest was gone.

* * *

In the tent, Anna watched as Elsa (who was now in a regular t-shirt and regular shorts) slipped on new gloves and tried to undo her frozen braid. "Don't you think this is a little too far?"

"Shouldn't you be with Kristoff?" she sighed back.

Anna shrugged a little. "What is he doing anyways?"

"I honestly have no idea."

Before they could say anything else, there was a soft knock at their door flap. "Come in!" Instead of someone they knew, a Japanese-looking girl came in. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ming. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure..."

"What did you do to Toothless?"

"What?"

"Toothless...everything is gone. He's different."

"What?"

Elsa and Anna followed Ming until they ran into a crowd of people. Elsa felt nervous because everyone was looking at her with hatred in their eyes, mumbling things. "What's going on?" whispered Elsa.

"I don't know," replied Anna. Finally, they made it to the tent. Slowly, they entered it, only to see something very shocking...

* * *

Agnus snuck through the woods until he approached a shadowy man. "I got it," he whispered.

The shadow man smiled, revealing a row of crooked teeth. "Perfect." Agnus slipped a vile out from his pocket and handed it to the shadow man. "So this is the dragon's power? Doesn't look too special."

"Well, he did put up quite a fight against that ice girl. She was crazy mad."

Just as Agnus turned to leave, the shadowy man informed him, "I'm aware Jack is with you." Agnus stiffened. "I want you to bring me his power."

"No..."

"Either you do it, or I'll have Nikki kill him."

Agnus looked down in defeat. "Fine, Pitch."

**Random question of the day: What is the climax of Chicka Chicka Boom Boom?**


	7. Framed

Elsa and Anna followed Ming through a crowd of people. While walking, Elsa noticed everyone was glaring at her. Confused, Elsa and Anna went inside a tent. Laying in a sleeping bag was a boy with black hair and pale skin. Sitting next to him was Hiccup, examining him. "Who's this?" asked Elsa.

Hiccup glared at her. "What did you do to Toothless?"

"Wait. What? Toothless? I'm not sure what happened..."

"Then why is he like this?"

"How could she possibly know?" asked Anna.

Hiccup looked down, disappointed. "I...I don't know. I'm just worried for him."

Feeling sorry for him, Elsa promised, "If I find any clues on what happened, I will tell you."

"Liar," a voice said, entering the tent. Elsa turned around to see Angus and Nikki with their arms crossed. They almost looked intimating. "You did this."

"No, I didn't!"

"I watched you. During your fight with Toothless."

"You shot something in his heart," finished Nikki.

"No. That was ice. It didn't seem to affect him..."

"Oh, it didn't?" Nikki smiled, pointing at Toothless.

"Look, I know Elsa didn't do this. Even if she did, she's not allowed in fighting games anymore." Anna glared at Nikki and Angus' cruel smiles. It was almost if they had planned this. Anna leaned over to Elsa and whispered, "We should go."

Anna and Elsa left through the crowd, back to their tent. In their tent, they mainly just sat down, without a word until there was soft knocking on their tent door. Thinking it was Kristoff, Anna said, "Come in." Instead of Kristoff, Ming came in.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Everyone thinks I did something I didn't."

"I don't."

"How come?"

"Because I trust you." Elsa gave Ming a slight smile.

Suddenly, Kristoff and Emily Angus burst through the tent's flaps, shocking the trio. "You'll never believe what we saw!" Emily exclaimed. She was jumping up and down on her toes, as if she couldn't hold what she had seen in. Kristoff did the same, but with a little less effort.

"Kristoff, where have you been?"asked Anna.

"We saw..."

"We saw some freaks steal Toothless' power last night!" interrupted Emily.

"What?" Elsa, Anna, and Ming were all ears now. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, there was a man draped in black clothing. He snuck into Toothless' tent with a strange vile. When he left, Toothless was human and the vile was filled with a greenish gas. We followed him to a shadowy man. Their next target is a person named Jack."

"We have to protect him," whispered Elsa.

In their tent, Jack was laying down, playing with a snowflake. Angus watched as the sun set. "Did that ice girl really do that to the dragon?"

"Are you saying I'm a lair?"

"No. I'm just curious how."

"Enough talking for now. You should probably get some sleep. You're going to need your energy for tomorrow."

"You said that to me yesterday and we did nothing." Jack let the snowflake fly away freely and looked at Angus. "What's going on? You've been acting...different."

"Different?"

"Never mind." Jack sighed a little as he laid down. Once Angus was sure he was asleep, he snuck out of the tent.

**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever. If you have any OCs. or Ideas, let me know.**


	8. Warnings in the Woods

Angus swiftly ran through the forest, avoiding any possible gaze that could have seen him then. Like a shadow in the night, he ran into the Disney side of the camp. It wasn't too hard for him not to be seen. Most of the people were asleep. The ones who were awake paid no attention to what was occurring around them. The only issue Angus had were the very, very few who actually paid attention to the events around them. Luckily for him, he avoided them without a sweat.

He steadily and quietly walked up to Elsa's tent. He looked both ways to make sure no one was watching. When he was certain he was alone, he slowly unzipped the tent. He took a small peek in it to make sure no one was awake. Much to his relief, no one was. All that could be seen were three lumps in the blankets. He smirked a little as he took a small step into the tent.

Just as his foot touched the tent's floor, he felt a foot (or was it a paw?) kick him hard in the neck. He released a loud yelp as he lost his balance and fell over onto his side. When he regained his vision, he saw a foot charging at him. He gasped as he barely dodged it. Without thinking, he stood up and covered his face with his hands, so whoever this was could not see who he was. "Who are you?" a feminine voice demanded. Angus tilted his head a little towards the voice.

"I could ask the same about you," Angus hissed in a venomous tone.

"I'm Miranda!" Angus peeked through his fingers a little, only to see an arctic wolf shifting into a human girl. Angus examined her long, brown, wavy hair that was adorned with silver streaks that shone brightly on that moonlit night. Almost matching her sliver streaks were her bluish-sliver eyes that looked like the moon itself. "Now, who are you?"

Angus backed up a little, cautious for any additional blows that could strike him. He shot a quick glance at the tent's open cover, only to realize that no one was in the tent. "Where is Elsa?

"What is your name first?" Angus thought for a moment. "My name is Hiccup."

The girl let down her guard. "Hiccup? Why are you covering your face? Even more suspicious, why are you trying to find Elsa?"

"Why did you beat me to the ground?" he snapped.

"Because I thought you were that you were a thief or something."

"Why would you..." Angus paused in the middle of his statement. He almost hit himself, remembering that he was wearing almost all black at the moment. Plus, he was covering his face. "I'm covering my face because...I got a very ugly scar that I did not want anyone to see. I came here to discuss Toothless with Elsa."

"The dragon boy?"

"Yes. Do you know where she is at?" he asked in the most sane voice he could manage.

"I don't know. Try searching in the woods." Angus looked at the woods around him.

"Thanks for the advice," he sneered with a well-hidden anger. He sighed as he darted off into the dark woods.

(((((((((())))))))))

Anna followed behind Elsa, Kristoff, Ming, and Emily. "Did we have to leave Gleam behind?" asked Ming.

"The horse? Yes. She could cause too much noise," Elsa replied in a stern voice. Ming looked down in a disappointed manner.

"I wonder who this Jack is we are trying to find," Anna asked.

"Would you be quiet," Elsa hissed. Seeing Anna's sad look, Emily went back to her and reassuringly rested her hand on her shoulder. Anna smiled at Emily as a silent thank you. Emily returned a smiled that seemed to say, 'No problem.' Both of the girls looked away from each other and towards the dark path ahead of them, keeping their smiles pasted onto their faces.

After a while of walking, they had made it out of the forest. Instead of trying to sneak around, they simply ran across the tents. "I think Jack is an ice elemental. You know, like Jack Frost," Emily whispered, trying to catch her breathe. "Does that help?"

"This is his first time here. I believe he is staying in the same tent as Angus Black," added Ming.

"That does help. Thank you," Elsa whispered. Soon, they had made it to a tent that had a couple of snowflakes flying around it. "Do you think this is Jack's tent?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Elsa took a deep breath as she quickly unzipped the tent and charged into it. Sleeping there was a boy with white hair.

Elsa gently shook him until he woke up. "Hey!" Jack shot up and started to pant, seeing Elsa, Anna, Ming, and Emily.

"What do you want? Where is Angus. Who are you?"

"We are friends. We are here to help you. We are not sure where your brother is," Emily answered quickly.

"What?"

"There's a shadowy man after you. He has this man in black clothing as his henchman. He wants him to target you next. He was the one who got Toothless," Ming explained.

Jack looked as if he were thinking. "Pitch Black," he hissed.

"I've heard of his," Anna exclaimed in some excitement. "Isn't he the boogeyman?"

"Boogeyman?" Emily asked. "Does he dance?"

"No! He is supposedly scary and gives you nightmares."

"I ain't scared of any 'Boogeyman,'" Ming boasted in a determined manner. Jack only looked at them as if they were clueless.

"Thank you for letting me know. You may leave now. I will notify Angus."

"But we came here to help you," complained Kristoff. "Now you are making us leave?" Jack smiled mockingly and nodded.

"Just be safe," Elsa whispered.

"I will. You can go now."

**A/N: For the next chapter, I would love to know all of your guys' favorite couples. You may even have your OC's like the Disney and Dreamworks characters well. :)**


	9. Midnight Intruders

Angus stayed low as he navigated himself through the maze of trees and shsrubs in his way. The only noticeable sign that he was there in the forest was the sound of the mushy grass under his feet. However, he was able to keep that mostly under control. It was not like anyone was currently in the woods, able to catch him.

How could he have failed like that. His original plan was to take Elsa's powers and give them to Pitch to trick him into thinking they were Jack's, but he could not do that now. Anger boiled up inside of him. Pitch was going to kill Jack! Angus silently whispered insults to Elsa under his breath. Thanks to that little witch, he could not protect Jack.

(((((((((())))))))))

Elsa shrugged a little as she walked away from the tent. She felt like all of her effort had simply been wasted just like that. Jack did not even seem scared. Who was she kidding? She did not even see Pitch as a threat. He was the bogeyman for goodness sake! All she knew him to be able to do was hide in shadows like a coward.

"That was fun!" Anna exclaimed, sensing Elsa's disappointment, not caring if anyone near the woods would hear her and get suspicious. "We snuck into our enemies' side without them noticing!"

Elsa felt slightly grateful for Anna's enthusiasm. She allowed a small smirk to fight against her frown as they grew deeper and deeper into the dark woods. Having a little sister was a delight sometimes. _Sometimes._ They did not have a perfect relationship, but neither did any other siblings in the world.

As they neared closer to the woods' far-off exit, Kristoff paused for a long while. Everyone else stopped with him. Kristoff knew the wilderness, so if something was wrong, he would be the first person to look to. "Shhh!" he warned. Everyone fell frozen for a few seconds.

Ever so slowly, Kristoff inched towards a bush. Everyone could feel tensions rising when they faintly heard something too. It was the vague sound of rapid running over the wet grass. Every now and then, it would sound as if a small twig had been snapped.

"You!" Everyone nearly jumped at Kristoff's sudden rise of voice. "What are you doing here?" Everyone watched carefully as a boy slowly walked up to him. Elsa grunted a little at who it was... Angus.

"Running some errands. I'm new here and I got lost." Angus tried his hardest to suppress his anger. The more he tried, the more he felt it building up inside of him. He had to get out of here before he lost it and attacked them. Though he was strong, he stood no chance against a girl who was one with water, a girl who can make snowflakes, an expert fighter, the ice girl's sister, and the sister's boyfriend. After thinking that through one more time, he realized that the only one he really found threatening was Ming. Sure, he knew that they were all an equal threat, but he could not think of anything about Ming to make him feel at ease about her, even if she were to become the the weakest person in the whole camp.

"How come you came this deep into the forest?" questioned Kristoff, carefully, acting as if Angus would attack his with any sudden movement. Call it paranoia if you want, but Angus probably would have pounced on him and overpowered him due to the sudden movement.

"I..." Angus paused in his attempt to find an explanation and glared at the group. "I don't need to tell you! Now move and mind your own business! I need to get back to my tent. It is already late enough as it is."

"Jack seemed surprised you were not in their tent," blurted Emily. Elsa nearly gasped in shock. Had Emily just given them away to Angus?

"Jack?" Angus suddenly seemed stressed and less focused. "He's awake? Shoot!" Angus quickly darted around them and disappeared in the forest. For that split second, Elsa could have sworn she saw horror on his usually emotionless face.

Emily just stared at his direction. "He is up to something. I can feel it," she whispered.

"What do you think it is?" Elsa asked, matching Emily's tone of whispers.

"I do not know. I just find it suspicious that he was out here. Even more so that he was so surprised Jack was awake. It seems like he is also hiding things from him."

"Should we go warn him?" Emily shook her head.

"Let's not. We need more proof. What are the odds Jack will just believe Angus has been plotting against everyone this whole time after spending who-knows-how-many years with him?"

"Right," Elsa took a breath and turned to head back to their tents.

"Can we worry about this tomorrow?" Kristoff yawned. "We need sleep." Everyone nodded and they all headed towards their tents. Now, they were all extra cautious, just in case they met someone else unexpectedly in the woods. Even worse, just in case Angus came out of nowhere and started to pick them all off. He did not seem like the most sane person.

Soon, they found themselves out of the woods. They traveled past tents carefully until they made it to their tent. Much to their surprise, it was open. Lying next to it was an arctic wolf; Miranda. Hearing them approach, Miranda's ear perked up and she opened her weary eyes to meet theirs. Upon seeing them, she quickly morphed into a human shape.

"Miranda?" Emily asked, getting closer to her. "What are you doing next to Elsa's and Anna's tent?" Kristoff shrugged a little, realizing Emily had most likely forgotten all about him.

"Guarding it," she replied simply. "Some strange boy was trying to sneak in."

Angus quickly appeared in Ming's mind. "Um...Miranda? What did he look like?" she asked, hoping her guess was correct. At the same time, she hoped she was wrong. If it was Angus, they would have their hands full.

"He had black hair. His face did not seem to hold much expression. It made me feel kind of miserable to look at it. He wore a white dress shirt and he had a mood ring..."

Ming stopped her polity by kindly stating, "That is enough. Thank you." Miranda waved and excused herself to leave back to her tent, feeling her mission had been accomplished.

Once she was gone, Elsa nodded at Ming. "It was definitely Angus."

(((((((((())))))))))

Jack sat awake inside of his tent. He felt so lonely without Angus. Why would he just leave him here in the middle of the night? Jack could have understood if it was not taking Angus a couple of hours to get back. What was he doing!? Was he okay?

While Jack's conflicting thoughts fed his turmoil, he felt his chest tighten. He could not help but release a small moan of pain and collapse onto the floor. For a split second, he could have sworn he shivered. No. He was Jack Frost. He did not shiver! Quickly, he slipped off his sweatshirt and looked at his chest. On the left side, he saw some ice coming from right where his heart was. That was unnatural.

Jack just sighed and rubbed it a little. He was slightly baffled when he became aware of how numb it was. He had to be honest – he had felt something strange for a while, but he could not remember when it had started. Was it before he went to bed, talking to Angus, when Elsa lost control and shot ice everywhere... Jack jumped when he heard someone entering the tent.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Jack quickly grabbed his sweatshirt and slipped it on. He did not want to worry Angus.

"Nothing. Just got a little too hot. Where have you been?"

"I was just outside of the tent, taking a breather."

"Was that it?" Jack felt so stupid. This whole time he was worried about where Angus had gone, when he was just outside of the tent. Jack shyly looked at Angus in the eyes, ashamed he had doubted his brother. It was then he noticed how vigorously he was breaking.

"Why are you breathing so hard? I thought you said you just went out to get a breather."

"I took a little walk. Are you alright? Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Ya. Some people broke into our tent and gave me some information about Pitch. They say he is after me and he has a henchman that they saw running around dressed fully in black." Angus felt a small ounce of rage shoot through him. Stupid Elsa! She was onto him! Were those other people with her onto him as well? He had to be more careful.

"Do not worry. I will not let him touch you..."

"I am not worried about that. I'm mainly just wondering who the new person working for him is."

"It is best not to think about it right now. Just lay down."

"Okay." Angus watched carefully as Jack curled up into a ball and passed out. Angus quickly debated what he should do. He could do what Pitch had asked and Jack would never know. No. He would never do that to him. That would be too wicked. He just had to stick with his Elsa plan and it would all be how it was before.

**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever. **


	10. Cupid

Elsa tossed and turned a little bit, trying to fight off the sunlight that threatened her peaceful sleep. Staying up late last night only made her yearn to stay asleep stronger. She had already been exhausted from her fight with Toothless, and going on a midnight adventure did not help much either.

"Elsa!" Elsa quickly pretended she had not heard her sister's vigorous voice and kept her eyes sealed shut. "Elsa!"

Elsa just moaned, giving into the fact that she had to wake up sooner or later. Lazily, she turned so her half opened eyes were staring directly into Anna's excited ones. "What Anna?"

"Kristoff went into the camp today and he says Cupid is out there!"

Elsa used her arms and pushed herself up a little, giving no heed to Anna's words. "What does that mean?"

"Come on and you will see! This is amazing! Everyone is going over to her today! It is like she can see into the future! She knows who you are going to be with, who you love…"

"Like a fortune teller," Elsa yawned, trying her best to stay along with Anna's fast talking. She loved listening to Anna, but sometimes she was too loquacious at the worst possible moments.

"No! Like Cupid! She is Cupid! You have to come see this!" Elsa sleepily sat up and stared bored at Anna.

"Can this not wait until tomorrow? I am still tired," she moaned, attempting to lie back down. Before she could accomplish her simple task, Anna clutched her wrist and threw her up. Elsa yelped as she struggled greatly to regain her lost balance. Everything lost it color and revolved as she felt the sudden rush of blood charging into her head. She swayed around, almost falling over onto her sister.

Luckily, this feeling only lasted for a few seconds. She blinked a couple of times as the feeling slowly washed over her and set her free from the faint monochrome world that had held her prisoner. Taking regular breaths, she looked steadily around. Everything seemed normal. Elsa sighed happily at the thought. Just a normal, carefree day.

Before Elsa could think too much into it, Anna had already started to run off, dragging her along. Elsa stumbled a little and tried to keep up with her sister's youthful spirit and energy, making sure to avoid any people or plants she could accidentally run into. "Anna! Slow down!"

If Anna had heard Elsa's pleads, she did not comply with them, for she continued to run. "Come on! Faster!" Elsa tried to protest, but she was continuously cut off from her sudden needs to gasp for air or Anna's refusal to listen.

"Anna! Please slow..." Elsa was thrown forward, suddenly, by Anna's instantaneous stop in movement. Elsa would have smacked right into the person in front of her if it was not for Anna's strong grip on her wrist.

"We are here!" Elsa pushed Anna's voice from her head and stared at the person in front of her with nauseated eyes. Not because she knew the person or anything. It was because the person was in a long line of a couple hundred people. Even worst, it was sizzling hot outside.

"Anna. Why are we here?" Elsa asked, almost in a whining manner.

"I told you already! Cupid!"

.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.().).).).).).).).).).

Angus stood impatiently with Jack in line. Out of everything, why had Jack pulled him from his sleep to come to some creepy woman who controlled people's love interest? "Jack," he moaned "Can we go back?"

"Come on! Try it! What if Susan is..." Angus did not hesitate for a second before he slapped his hand over Jack's mouth.

"No," he warned. Jack could understand Angus' unease. Standing right next to them was Diana and Nikki after all. Nikki was just looking as bored as she could be and Dianna looked as if she may laugh at Angus' actions, but dared not to, knowing Angus could harm her if she provoked him.

Jack smirked and moved away from Angus' hand. "Do not worry. We are next in line. When the people in front of us are done, we will go, then you can take a nice and long nap." Angus gave in and just stared blankly at the grass, trying to control himself around all of the people. From the first day he came to this camp, he had slowly felt his insanity growing. Luckily Jack was right beside him to keep him in check. For a split second, he was kind of grateful that Jack had foolishly followed him. However, that feeling was instantly replaced with a stressful feeling of the knowledge that Pitch was within the camp, waiting to destroy the guardians, including Jack.

Angus had eventually drowned himself too deep in these negative thoughts that he had barely noticed Jack trying to urge him forward since it was their turn. Angus sighed in frustration as Jack pushed him up first. "Hello! What…"

Angus held out the palm of him hand and spat, "Just read my palm already. I do not have all day." Cupid stared at his palm with slight a glint of humor in her lovely hot pink eyes.

"I'm not a palm reader."

"Then get out your glass voodoo stuff!" Cupid's eyebrows furrowed at his insult, but her smiled stayed, cleaved to her gentle personality. Looking at her face, Angus could not tell whether she was annoyed, or still humored.

"I do not do voodoo," she started off slowly. "I make love happen. I'm cupid." Angus looked stunned for a second, then observed at her in leisure.

"Is every spirit here today? I bet you I am going to run into Santa Clause next." Angus closed his eyes and tried to remain calm, despite the burden of random people showing up that could get in his way. Sighing, he continued, "Just tell me whatever you want to tell me."

"Very well," she started off slowly, carefully examining the emotionless man. "The hint I will give you is your love will love you back." Angus turned a bright red for a few seconds. "Is…Is that it?" he stuttered, almost nervously.

"Only give hints!" she informed, kindly.

"What!?" Angus looked upset for a few seconds, then his face returned to its emotionless form. "This is a rip-off!" Angus grasped onto Jack's wrist and started to storm off with him before he could do anything violent.

"Wait…Angus…What are you doing?" Jack gasped from the sudden jolt.

"You don't need to talk to her. She is a rip-off. Plus, the only women you know are spirits…"

"I've met a few here…" Angus stopped and looked down at his little adopted brother.

"I just do not want ideas in your head," Angus started off slowly. "Women are not worth it." Jack decided not to argue and allowed Angus to pull him through the crowds of people once again, back to their tent, where they would wait until it was actually time for everyone to wake up.

.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.().).).).).).).).).).

After what seemed like a whole noisy hour, it was Elsa and Anna's turn. Both of them grew greatly happy at this. Elsa was happy because she could escape this prison of noise and heat in just mere seconds. Anna was happy because she could see who she was destined to be with.

Enthusiastically, Anna jumped up to Cupid and smiled at her. "Who are you?" Cupid asked cheerfully, thankful for the positive aroma Anna's excitement released.

"I'm Anna…" Anna reached behind her and gripped onto Elsa's shoulders. Before Elsa knew what was happening, Anna had pulled her up right next to her. "…and this is my sister, Elsa."

"Alright. Anna…There is not much to say. I believe you have already found your true love." Anna cut Cupid off with an excited shriek of joy.

"Do Elsa next!" Anna pushed Elsa in front of her, making Elsa feel slightly uneasy. Her nervousness continued as Cupid stared at her, almost as if she was searching her very soul.

"Your true love is someone very similar to you. He has similar powers, similar hair, and a similar age to yours. Just a year or two younger…Wait. Maybe a couple hundred…I'm sorry. I am confused how to describe his age to you."

"That's amazing! Elsa! You have a true love! We need to go tell Kristoff!" Thanking cupid, Anna ran off, gripping onto Elsa's wrist tightly. While they ran, Elsa could not help but ponder over who her true love might possibly be, based on the only men she currently knew. It could not be Kristoff. He was already taken. Hans? Elsa wanted to throw up at the thought. Angus? Never. Hiccup…

"Toothless!" Anna stopped running and looked at Elsa questionably. "I struck him in the heart with ice! He's human!" Anna suddenly realized Elsa's worries and started to drag her off to Toothless' and Hiccup's tent instead of her original planned destination.

This time, Elsa willingly followed, easily dodging all of the obstacles in her way. If anything, she was almost faster than Anna. With every second that passed by that her powers could be harming someone, she would try her hardest to stop it. She did not want a repeat of last time.

Soon, they had approached Toothless' tent. Without asking permission, they unzipped it and crawled in, hoping neither of the two boys inside was doing anything in need of privacy. The sudden intrusion caused Toothless to jump up from his blankets and stare at the two girls in shock.

By now, Hiccup had noticed the sudden entrance and rushed to Toothless' side. "Quick. Toothless. Have you noticed any ice growing on your body or any sudden chills?" Elsa question hastily.

Toothless waited a few seconds, then replied, "F…Firsts…huan, C….o….colth….har….phite."

Hiccup easily interpreted, "First he was human, and then he got a little cold. Even a strand of his hair turned white…"

"I don't see any white hair," Anna pointed out.

"Ya. He got over it."

"How?" Elsa question. Hiccup just shrugged, feeling highly uncomfortable around the woman who was thought to have harmed Toothless.

"A little love and care," Hiccup responded. Elsa suddenly felt relieved. "Why?"

Elsa looked up at him and simply replied, "It could have ended tragically if he still had that cold. I am glad he does not have it anymore…That reminds me! We think we know who stole Toothless' powers."

"Who?" Hiccups face now consisted of curiosity, worry and a small hint of vengeance towards to monster that hurt his friend.

Elsa looked both ways and silently whispered to the listening man, "The bogeyman." Hiccup looked at her angrily and annoyed, pulling his face away from hers.

"That's not funny. Toothless could have been severely hurt!"

"She's not joking," Anna protested in an attempt to protect her sister. "Jack Froth told us…"

Hiccup felt a sudden blast of anger consume him. "Enough! Just get out!" Noticing his master's distress, Toothless nudged him with his head, finding it almost an almost awkward thing to do in this form. For a few seconds, he was not even sure if his neck would allow him to complete the caring gesture. In return, Hiccup relaxed and rubbed Toothless' head, as if he were still a dragon.

"Wait! What if…" Anna held her voice and thought for a few second. Hiccup and Toothless just stared at her, waiting for whatever she was going to say, impatiently. "What if we brought you to Jack Frost? Would you believe us then?"

"Of course," he replied, sarcastically.

"Okay! Come with us!" Anna gripped onto Hiccup's wrist, just as she had done with Elsa earlier, and darted doff with him. Toothless attempted to get up and dart after his friend, but Elsa stopped him.

"No. I am going to help you." Toothless hesitated, then allowed Elsa to wrap one of her arms under his armpits and boost him up. Toothless gasped and quickly threw his arms around her neck to prevent falling. He was not used to walking, especially not in the human clothes Hiccup had generously given him. "Steady…" Toothless, for once, put his trust into the woman and allowed her to take him wherever she planned.

.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.().).).).).).).).).).

Inside of their tent, Angus was in a deep sleep, waiting for the afternoon to hit. Jack, however, stayed awake. A while back, he had slipped off his sweatshirt and was now staring at the ice on his chest. It really had not grown since last time. That was a relief to him. Whenever he touched it, it felt as hard as steel.

"Jack…"Angus moaned, trying not to wake himself up. "What are you doing?" Jack jump and little and reached out for his sweatshirt. Suddenly noticing the young spirit's alarm, Angus shot up as well, just in time to get a perfect view of the ice on his chest. Before Jack could grab his sweatshirt, Angus grasped his wrist and squeezed it tightly, pulling him close enough so he could get a perfect view of the mark. It was in the middle of his chest, slanted slightly to the left. "What is that?"

"Jack tried his best to avoid Angus's worried gaze and replied, "I don't know…" Angus released him and allowed Jack to slip on his sweatshirt.

"When did you get it?" Jack looked as if he was thinking.

"I remember my chest feeling weird after Elsa had blasted ice everywhere, but it is not something I would worry about…"

"That is it! I have had it with that stupid queen!" Angus stood and unzipped the tent, angrily. "Jack! You stay here! If anyone, and I mean anyone, comes into the tent, find me immediately!"

"Angus…I…It's not…" Jack soon found himself talking to the emptiness of the tent, aware that Angus had left him. A little upset, Jack stood up and exited the tent. Angus was nowhere in sight. "Angus!" No one replied.

Looking both ways, Jack exited into the woods, hoping to see Angus right away. Unfortunately, he did not. A little desperate, he traveled deeper and deeper. The last thing he needed was an angry Angus going around the camp. If that meant he had to get lost inside of the woods to do it, he would do it.

After Jack had gone and uncomfortable ways, he turned to leave, only to be stopped by faint whispers. Tilting his head a little, he saw Pitch and Nikki talking with each other. Shocked, he threw himself behind a thick tree, grateful he had seen them before they had seen him. His chest rose and fell slowly as he carefully listened to the silent conversation.

"Angus is not doing what he was told…He is going after Elsa…"

"Is he doing anything productive?"

"No…"

"Then get him out of the picture. I will not allow any loose ends…" Jack gasped and stood up. Without thinking, he jumped and flew back towards camp. Almost instantly, Pitch barked an order for Nikki to catch him. Jack just ignored this and kept heading forward, knowing he had to warn Angus as soon as possible.

**A/N: Remember, if I am not doing what you suggested correctly (Such as character presentation, or plot), let me know and I will fix it, because I have zero confidence that I am doing it correctly. **


End file.
